Konoha Boarding School
by Randi Lion
Summary: AUish: Bad title, good story! Uniforms, gangs, cliques, cars, and other, um stuff. bad summary too. Just read it! I swear you wont regret it! At least I think you won't regret... My brain hurts. SS NH NT SI. Current Chapters are being edited.
1. New Plan and a New School

**A/N: Yay! Once more I will try to make this better. Some of the writing will be the same and some will be different. Um, I don't own Naruto. **

_The End of Last Year_

**Neji's P.O.V.**

_Great. What did I do? Nothing. I never do anything… bad. I do everything else that's good… I think. _That's what I was thinking as I walked to Headmistress Tsunade's office. And you know who was with me? The coach's best student Rock Lee and the girl with the best aim Tenten. Personally, I'd rather not be seen with some one like Lee. Tenten is okay, though. _Great. _I thought as we got to the door. As we opened it, I knew something was going to hit me in the face. But nothing hit.

"Well, come in. Don't be afraid." Easy for her to say. Headmistress Tsunade is super strong. But the weird thing is, she looks thirty, but she's fifty-two. But no one dares to call her old. Especially not Tenten. Tsunade is her idol.

"I'm sure you three have heard of the new system." Tsunade said. This was defiantly worse than being in trouble.

"Yes, Miss Tsunade. It is most youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

"Good. Here are your assignments." Shizune, the school Secretary handed each of us a sheet. Okay I'll explain. The new system is the idea of putting some one from an older grade with three other kids in a grade lower than them in the same dorm. That meant responsibility for a bunch of losers. I dared to take a look at the list as Tsunade said "Good Luck." We walked out the door.

As we walked through the hall, I looked at the list. _Damn. _I thought. My group was probably as bad as it got.

"So Neji who's in your group?" Tenten asked me.

"Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." I cringed at the last name. Naruto was the #1 knucklehead.

"You are so lucky. Naruto is most youthful!" Lee told me.

"You think every one is youthful. Who did you get?" I asked Lee.

"Let me see. I have Shino Auburame, Chouji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Oh dear. This group is most troubling." Lee looked at the list again. Well at least my group isn't as bad as his.

"Who do you have in your dorm, Tenten?" I asked.

"Well, I have Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka. Hey, my group isn't that bad." Easy for her to say.

"Wait, did you say Hinata?" I asked.

"Yup. Hey, your cousin's in my group Neji!" Sure, that was a good thing. For her. If Hinata is here, that means Hiashi is going to be breathing down my neck. This just keeps getting worse.

"That is Youthful! That means you and Tenten will be able to spend more time together!" Lee smiled.

"Lee, I am going to kill you!" I ran after the idiot. Next year is going to be a very interesting year.

_The Next Near_

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

This is troublesome. How did I get myself into this? How did I not see that the puzzle was an entrance exam? I couldn't help myself. I can't resist a puzzle. Now I'm stuck in a troublesome boarding school with troublesome uniforms. Yes, I said uniforms. This is horrible. We have to wear a white polo shirt and green pants. And ties! Ties are so troublesome. And now my mother is waving at me. How embarrassing. At least Chouji is here. We've been best friends ever since first grade. I saw Chouji walking towards me.

"Hey Shikamaru. Have you looked at your dorm room list yet?" Chouji asked me.

"No." I said. I opened the folder. Chouji's name wasn't on the list. "This is troublesome." I said. If Chouji isn't in my dorm, then who is? I scanned the list. Neji Hyuga is the head of my dorm? Can you say perfectionist? Everything has to be perfect with that guy. Naruto wouldn't be that bad, though, he isn't too troublesome. Damn. Sasuke. I'll never get any attention now… not that I want any. It's just so annoying that he always steals the spotlight. "We should probably go to orientation, Chouji." We walked to the auditorium. Dang this place has a lot of kids. We found a spot on the bleachers that wasn't already taken by some troublesome group of people.

After a while, every one settled down the principle walked onto the stage and started to speak.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Welcome, students, to Konoha Boarding School! I am Headmistress Tsunade. For those of you who are new students, welcome to your first year. I'm sure you'll find it very interesting. I'm sure you all have been informed of the rules. So I will introduce you to your teachers. Kakashi Hatake." There was a huge applause. "Asuma Sarutobi, who has, once again, come back from the hospital." There was another loud applause. "Kurenai Yuhi." The girls cheered as loud as they could. "Anko Mitarashi." There was another loud applause from the girls. "Might Gai." People clapped, but no one cheered as loud as Lee. He was screaming about how youthful the last year was. "Jiraya." The boys cheered for the perverted teacher. "Orochimaru."

"WHAT?!" All of the children yelled at the same time. There he was. The pale, snake-like man.

"Oh shit." Shikamaru looked around to see who cursed. Sasuke Uchiha was right behind him. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

"I hope you all enjoy your year. You may now escort yourselves to the dorms." Tsunade began walking off the stage.

"Wait what about us?"

"Who?"

"Us." There were more teachers on the stage that had not been mentioned.

"No one cares about you." With that, Tsunade left.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

"That was troublesome." Chouji and I walked to our dorms. Luckily, our rooms are only a floor apart. At least school doesn't actually start until tomorrow. I walked into my dorm. I wanted to go to sleep, but it looks like I need a new plan.

"Hey Shikamaru!" the most annoying kid had to be in my dorm. Naruto was happily grinning at me. Sasuke was sitting on the bed that he probably decided was his. Neji was in the room, too.

"Well, I suppose we should get going now that you finally decided to show up." Neji said.

"You should be happy. This is early for me." Chouji and I had gotten to our dorm rooms twenty minutes after everyone else. "Where are we going?" I just had to ask.

"We're going to lunch with some friends of mine. Stop complaining." Neji walked out of the room the rest of us followed.

We got to the parking lot where Neji was talking to his personal chauffer. The man left and came back with this awesome car. It was a silver Infiniti M 45.

"Shotgun!" Naruto squealed as he ran to the car. The rest of followed.

"There are rules on my car. Don't take it joy riding. Don't use it for the driver's test. Don't touch anything." Neji said as he slapped Naruto's hand away from the stick shift. He pulled out of the parking and drove off.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Let me explain a bit more about this dorm. All of the boys, except for Neji, had been in another boarding school together, Shinobi Boarding School. It was an all-boy school, so you would think the transition would be difficult. Well, that is incorrect. Sasuke was known far and wide, Naruto was a complete spaz, and Shikamaru didn't give a damn. On with the story.

No one talked while they were driving. Naruto tried to start up a few conversations but they all failed. Shikamaru and Sasuke refused to talk to each other. They both stared out of their own window. They got to a stoplight where another car came up beside them. The person driving the car was no one other than Rock Lee. Shikamaru noticed Chouji in the back of the car sitting next to Shino. Chouji seemed very uncomfortable. Kiba was in the passenger's seat with his head out of the window, panting like a dog. But there was a dog. Behind Kiba was a large dog. It was huge. Kiba could probably ride on that thing. Shikamaru stared at the spectacle before him. They started driving again.

When they got to the restaurant, they found out some one had already arrived. Tenten and the girls in her dorm were sitting at a table waving at the boys. They all sat down and ordered something to eat.

"I'm sure you all know each other, therefore I will refrain from introducing you." Neji stated.

"That's not very nice," Tenten whispered to him.

"I don't care."

"Are you two dating?" the blonde haired girl asked. She was really interested in people's relationships. Tenten had suggested that she would write in the school newspaper. But this time, she went too far.

"No!" Both Neji and Tenten yelled. Everyone else at the table began to giggle and snicker. Or, if you were Shino or Sasuke, they just sat there.

"I can't believe that I am stuck with such imbeciles." Neji was the least bit happy when the idea of the Older Sibling System, or the OSS was even given to the board of the school. At least they were allowed to leave campus.

"So," Naruto began, "I don't know everyone here. I know all the guys, but I don't know all the girls."

Please allow me to explain some more. All the girls went to Kunoichi Academy, an all-girl boarding school.

"Well to start, I'm Tenten." Everyone waited for a moment. "What?"

"Don't you have a last name?" Naruto asked. Neji immediately stopped ignoring Tenten and began to hold her. She had started crying.

"Don't you ever do that again. The second most important thing you should know about Tenten is not to ask her if she has a last name. She's sensitive about that."

"What's the first important thing?" Tenten stopped crying.

"I _love _weapons," she stated creepily. Everyone else scooted back.

"Moving on," the pink haired girl said, slightly creeped out, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Why is your hair pink?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does your hair look like a chicken's ass?" Sakura asked. Sasuke flustered and continued to sulk in the corner.

"Well you're one to talk." Kiba began an argument. "You have pink hair, you look like a girl, you have hair like a chicken's ass, you have a retarded bowl cut, you have a fro, and your hair looks like a pineapple!" Kiba finished, pointing his finger at Shikamaru. Neji was the first to have an outburst. He tackled Kiba and began beating him.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Me. A. Girl!" he yelled while punching Kiba. "You're the one with weird facing markings!"

"They ain't weird! They're what help say that I'm an Inuzuka!" Kiba whistled and the large dog jumped to his side. "Me and Akamaru are the greatest team ever!"

"I. Akamaru and I." Shino corrected.

"Why should we care about what you think?" Naruto asked. "You and the fat ass over there haven't said a word. He's just been stuffing his face."

Naruto failed to notice Chouji's fist coming flying straight at him. Soon he hit the other side of the café.

"Don't ever call me fat!" Chouji roared. There was a fire in his eyes. Chouji would even his a girl if she insulted him.

"Everyone, meet Chouji," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hey does your hair defy gravity?" Ino was looking at Shikamaru's hair through a microscope.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone paused to see Shino glaring at them with a huge gun in his hands. "Now I am going to count to 3, and when I do, you all must be back in your seats. Of course I will shoot if I even get to 3." The teens stared in horror. "One." They had all rushed back to their seats. "Good. Now we're going to start over again. We'll start over there, and end with me." Shino put the gun back in his pocket and stared at Naruto. Naruto took that as a queue to go on, but he spoke as if nothing happened

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm 15 years old and my favorite food is ramen and my goal is to become Hokage. Believe it!"

"What the hell- 'believe it'? What does that even mea-" Kiba was cut off.

"No interruptions." Shino stated.

"It's my catch phrase." Naruto pouted. Doesn't some one know a catch phrase when they hear one?

"Hn. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 15 years old, my favorite food is rice, and my goal is to kill my brother." Everyone stare at him. "We don't get along… At all."

"Troublesome. I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm 15, my favorite food is sushi, and I don't feel like stating my troublesome goal."

"Hn. I'm Neji Hyuuga. I'm 16 and my goal is to become the strongest in my clan."

"I'm Tenten, and we all know I don't have a last name. I like rice balls with seaweed and I want to own the largest collections of weapons ever."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 15, I like sweets and I want to be as good of a healer as Tsunade-sensei is one day."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm 15, I like ceaser salad, and I want to be a great botanist one day."

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm 15, I like jelly rice balls, and, um, I don't know what I want to be when I grow up."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. I'm 15, I like cartilage and beef jerky, and I want to be the greatest nin-dog trainer ever!"

"I'm Chouji Akimichi. I'm 15, if I had to choose a favorite food it would be BBQ chips, and I have no clue what I'm going to do when I grow up."

"I'm Shino Aburame. I'm 15, I enjoy salad, and I plan on liberating all the captive bugs in the school."

"I am Rock Lee. I am 16 years of age, I find the taste of curry fascinating, and I will be the greatest tai-justu master ever!" After the introductions, everyone stared at each other, trying to think of a conversation.

"So," Naruto started, "You like to eat cartilage?"

"Yup." Kiba answered. It was quiet for a while.

"The clouds are nice today." Everyone stared at Shikamaru. He was staring out the window. Oh, how he enjoyed this silence, but at least one person had to talk. It seemed as if the whole café was listening to their non-existent conversation.

"Does anyone want to join any school activities?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Oh, come on. One of you must want to join something."

"No, we don't." Sasuke answered.

"If we're not going to say anything, we might as well spend the rest our day doing something productive rather than sitting here doing nothing." Neji stated. He was hoping he could leave. It was bad enough that he had to be in the same dorm as these people, but he didn't want to spend his free time with them.

"Let's go shopping!" Ino exclaimed with glee. Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Hinata jumped from their seats and ran to the cars. The boys, on the other hand, dragged them selves so reluctantly, had they been dressed in rags, you might've mistaken them for zombies.

_Two Hours of Shopping Later…_

"How long does it take for you to drop from shopping?" Shikamaru complained. "I mean seriously, we wear uniforms!"

"I remember my question now." Ino turned to Tenten. "Why does this school have uniforms?" she asked. Tenten looked at Neji, who had turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Well they're going to find some day." Neji said reluctantly.

"Sit down. This is a long story," Tenten told them. They sat on the edge of the water fountain. "This is a rather funny story."

**OH! Cliff Hanger. Not really. Next chappie will be kind of short 'cause it's a flash back. Please review! There were so many typos in here.**


	2. Reasons for Uniforms

**OK. Now it's time for the reasons of the uniforms. This will be a short chappie.**

_**Blah Flashback**_

**Blah Normal**

…

Tenten told the gang what happened on that oh so unfaithful day of March.

_Flashback_

_It was March. Neji and Tenten were walking through the halls. They were so lucky. They went to one of the very few, possibly the only boarding school that has free dress. They continued to talk about the last few classes._

"_So, Tenten, what do you want for your birthday?" Neji asked. Tenten only smirked and looked away._

"_You'll have to guess. And if you get it wrong, then I'll hurt you."_

"Oh, Tsunade forgot to mention one thing at the orientation. This is a boarding school for ninjas. Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah,"

"_Did you want something like this?" Neji held out a beautiful katana with a bow on the end. Tenten grinned. "Happy Birthday!" he said, giving the sword to the weapon's mistress. "I know it's early, but if I had waited, you would've found out-"_

"Hold it. I'm not that cheerful." Neji scowled at how nice Tenten made him sound.

"You were that time! Now shut up so I can finish. Besides, you're just stalling." This silenced Neji. Tenten continued the story.

_Suddenly, Neji felt something, or some one touch him._

"_EIGHT TIGRAM 64 PALMS!" Neji yelled. He poked- I mean hit the person behind him. The first hit sent the person flying. "Take that you pervert!" Neji yelled._

"_What? I didn't see anything," Tenten commented, slightly confused._

"_He was trying to feel…" The rest of Neji sentence was lost in mumbling. He face adopted a new shade of pink._

"_He tried to do what?"_

_Gathering all his courage, Neji said, "He tried to feel your ass but he missed and felt mine." Neji said this as fast as he could. Tenten only stared, just like the rest of the not very important kids did around them._

_Later that day, Neji, Tenten, and the boy who I will identify as Bob were in Tsunade's office._

"_WHAT?" Tsunade yelled after hearing the story. "YOU LITLE PERVERT! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE JIRAIYA AS A TEACHER! HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT ON ONE OF THE GIRLS?"_

"_To tell you the truth, I had intention of feeling Neji. I thought they were both girls," Bob said._

"_WTF?!?" Tenten yelled._

_CRASH!!! Bob went flying out the window. Neji had hit him again. Bob flew into the great beyond. Tsunade stared and held up a '9.5' sign. Shizune suddenly burst into the room._

"_Tsunade!" she yelled. "There have been multiple lawsuits from parents! They don't want their children's genders to be confused!"_

"_There is only way to fix this, but it's drastic," Tsunade said. The feeling in the room suddenly became the feeling of which one would feel in an intense drama/horror/adventure/ movie._

"_Oh no!" Jiraiya said running into the room. "Not _that _plan!"_

"_Yes, _that _plan!"_

"_Would someone please tell us what the hell you're talking about?" Neji yelled._

"_Plan U." Was Tsunade's answer. She went into the file cabinet. She pulled out a folder with the words 'Plan U' on it. She opened it and dark music began to play. "Plan U… it is the most gruesome idea in the world. But it's the only way to avoid lawsuits." Now Tsunade turned to Tenten and Neji. "Plan U," as she spoke, it sounded as if she were telling them their puppy died, "Plan U… is a plan to put uniform into the school."_

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neji yelled._

_End Flashback_

"So," Ino said, "We have to wear uniforms because a guy tried to crop a feel on Neji and parents began to freak out?"

"Yep, that's what I said." Tenten answered. Everyone looked at Neji. His face was beet red.

"Never, I repeat, never, say I look like a girl," was all he said. Soon they headed back to the school…

…

**WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Christmas is tomorrow. Sorry about the short chappie. Don't ask how this idea had gotten into my mind. My mind is a very dark and disturbing place… R&R! I will continue… EVENTUALLY!**


	3. Author's Note: Sorry!

**OMG. I am sssssooooooo sorry for not updating soon enough. I am going to redo this entire story. Sorry, but I have extreme writers block right now. Please for give me.**


End file.
